


we're going to need a bigger net

by Dresupi



Series: Would You Like to See Something Strange?  (Halloween Prompts) [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Asexual Character, Asexual Charlie Weasley, Asexual Hermione Granger, Asexual Relationship, Author makes bad jokes, Charlie Weasley & Dragons, Couples who work together stay together, Dragons, Established Relationship, F/M, Jaws - Fusion, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Hermione and Charlie are investigating reports of a Peruvian Vipertooth in South America.  Things get slightly out of hand.Day 16 of my Halloween Prompts: Jaws AU/Fusion.





	we're going to need a bigger net

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/gifts).



> October 16: Jaws AU/Fusion

“Do you have the net?”  Charlie asked as they approached the entrance to the cave.  

“For the fourteenth time, yes.  I have the net.  And before you even  _ think  _ of it, yes. I have fireproofed the sodding thing.  It’s fireproofed, Charlie Weasley,” Hermione said, the frustration apparent in her tone.  

“It wasn’t fourteen times,” he scoffed, reaching for her hand and lacing their fingers.  

“It was indeed.  Twice before we left the flat.  Twice more on the way to the portkey.  Thrice you asked at the base camp.  Once before we left base camp.  A whopping  _ four times _ you asked about the net on the way up here. And once just now.  Fourteen.”  

“That’s thirteen.”  

She went back over the math in her head.  “Still.  Practically fourteen times.”  

“No. It was  _ literally _ thirteen times.  Which is a perfect amount of times to ask about the net, Hermione Granger. You were right to be offended by fourteen.  Fourteen times would have been too many.”  

“Why am I even here with you, Charlie? If you seem to know all the answers already, there’s no need for me, is there?”  

“You’re my apprentice, or so I thought you were…”  He shot her a saucy look before he turned his attention back to the cave entrance.  “I have all the answers and  _ you _ want them.”  

“I’m a know-it-all, though.  Why on earth would you ask a know-it-all to be your apprentice?”  

“Less work for me…” he deadpanned, frowning a bit as he inspected the cave entrance.  “Hermione.  Don’t take this the wrong way, love… but do you have the net?”  

“ _ Charlie… _ ” she muttered, a warning.  

“Do you have it  _ handy,  _ I meant?”    

“Yes…” She reached for her pack, producing the fireproofed net.  

He took it from her, spreading it out over what she’d thought to be a rut in the ground.  Upon closer inspection, she realized exactly what it was.  

A footprint.  

There was a rumble from inside the cave and Charlie grabbed the net in one hand, Hermione’s arm in the other and off they ran back down the mountain side.  

She thought for certain that at any minute she was going to go careening down the side of the steep incline, but she didn’t. Charlie didn’t either. Thank Merlin for small miracles.  

Charlie pulled her into some bushes and pressed his finger to his lips. He pulled out his wand, mouthing ‘ _ apparate to camp’.   _

She nodded once, retrieving hers from her pocket.  

They apparated simultaneously, arriving back at the base camp in time to start evacuating the few people left there.  

“I didn’t know Peruvian Vipertooths got that big,” she said, gazing up the mountainside in wonder.  “I thought they were smaller.”  

“They  _ don’t _ get that big,” Charlie said, following her gaze and shaking his head in awe.  “It was like nothing I’ve ever seen before. Perhaps a hybrid? I know the Ministry sent hunters here to thin their numbers.  Perhaps what we’re seeing here is a bit of nature prevailing.”  

“I take it we’re going back up to face it, then.”  

He caught her gaze.  “We don’t have to, Hermione. Vipertooths are very dangerous.  And they hunt humans.  Humans  _ are _ their preferred prey.”  

She grinned.  “Oh tosh, you  _ know _ we’re going to go back up there. Human eater or not, what you saw was a new baby, Charlie Weasley.  A new baby who needs your help. There’s no way we’re abandoning  _ your baby _ up there to be at the mercy of humans.”  

He chuckled, reaching for her and pressing a kiss to her forehead.  “You really are perfect for me, you know that, Granger?”  

“So I’ve heard…” she replied.  “We are going to need to go back for more supplies.”  

“What makes you say that?”  

“Did you see the size of that thing?  We’re going to need a bigger net.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, so maybe leave me some love? 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/), if that's your thing. <3


End file.
